The technique for atomizing a solution (forming a solution into a mist) with ultrasonic waves has a long history, and thus, various techniques related to atomizing apparatuses are available. For example, the technique for transferring a misted solution by air through the use of fan is available. Apparatuses including such fan are low priced and capable of easily discharging a large amount of mist to the outside.
Alternatively, in some cases, ultrasonic atomizing apparatuses are used in the production of electronic devices. In the field of manufacturing of electronic devices, the ultrasonic atomizing apparatus forms a solution into a mist using ultrasonic waves, and then, discharges the misted solution to the outside with the carrier gas. The solution (mist) carried to the outside is sprayed onto a substrate, so that a thin film for use in an electronic device is deposited onto the substrate.
The prior art documents related to the present invention include Patent Documents 1 to 5.
With the techniques according to Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3, a mist is extracted out of an ultrasonic atomizer by an air sent form a fan. With the techniques according to the Patent Documents 4 and 5, a mist is extracted out of an ultrasonic atomizer by the carrier gas.